


Mirror

by gestaltrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Luna visits a sex shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

They gathered around the fireplace, enjoying their after dinner drinks. It had been a while since the girls had got together like this. Hermione sat on the couch and patted a spot next to her. Pansy sat down with a plop, spilling some of her drink and giggling. Luna sauntered over to the chair that Ginny was sitting in and draped herself across the redhead.

“So, did anyone do anything interesting this week?” Daphne asked as she joined the two on the couch.

“I went into a sex shop,” Luna told them.

“What? Where?” Ginny asked, looking at Luna curiously.

“In Muggle London.”

Daphne, Pansy, and Ginny all looked uncomfortable with her revelation. Hermione giggled at them and shared a look with Luna. Now, everyone looked at Hermione.

“What exactly is so funny?” Daphne asked.

“You didn’t have a problem with her going to a sex shop, but the fact it was a Muggle one bothers the hell out of you.”

“I never said it was a Muggle shop,” Luna told them. “Look.” She laid a mirror on the coffee table. All the girls got up and looked into the mirror. Everyone saw something different.

Hermione saw, and then felt, Pansy licking her neck, nibbling on her ear, reaching around and tweaking her nipples until they were hard. It was so real that she reached for Pansy’s hand only to find her lover standing beside her looking into the mirror, too.

Pansy saw and felt Hermione rubbing her clit and brushing her fingers over the nape of her neck, just the way she liked it. She tilted her head forward and moaned.

Luna had already used the mirror so she was enjoying watching everyone else’s reactions.

Ginny saw Luna and Daphne kissing and she whimpered. This was her deepest fantasy. She moved her hand down her trousers to find out that she was soaking her knickers already. Then she saw Daphne and Luna pushed up against her, one in front and one behind. The sound of a half strangled gasp was ripped from her throat.

Daphne looked up from her own fantasy of going down on Ginny while Luna licked her to a climax to see Ginny staring at her with lust in her eyes. Daphne knew she could never intrude on what Ginny and Luna had, it was just a dream. She tore her eyes away from Ginny’s with a sob. She didn’t look up as she ran from the room.

Luna stood as soon as Daphne looked up from the mirror. Hermione and Pansy had already moved to the couch and both were making little moaning noises. Ginny and Luna shared a glance, and both of them headed after Daphne.

They found her sobbing in the bedroom.

“Shhh, love,” Ginny whispered into her hair as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

“W..w..why are you here?” Daphne stammered out between her sobs.

“Because,” Luna sat down on the other side of her, “we love you.”

Daphne straightened up and looked at both of them.

“I never meant to hurt you. I just hoped that your fantasy would be the same as ours,” Luna confessed and leaned in to kiss her.

Daphne held her breath as Luna’s soft lips touched hers. Then she opened her mouth and Luna moaned into it, tongues dancing around one another. Daphne pulled back, breathless, and looked at Ginny with trepidation. After all, she had just made out with her girlfriend.

Ginny leaned in and whispered against Daphne’s lips, “Her lips are very soft, aren’t they?”

Daphne nodded, speechless as Ginny kissed her.

“Is this what you want?” Luna asked softly. “Because we both want you.” She reached out and touched both their heads.

Daphne looked at Ginny and then at Luna as if she couldn’t believe her good fortune. “Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, yes, yes!” she shouted the last.

“Can you keep it down in there?” a shout came from the living room. “We’re trying to make love here!”

Luna grinned at Ginny and Daphne. “So are we.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AWDT community on lj.  
> The prompt: I visited a sex shop (just a note, I planned on writing a bachelorette party but the girls didn't want to play that way, so here we are)


End file.
